StopRewindPlay
by AnnKaro
Summary: HG & RHR. Después de la última batalla el inicio de la primavera Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny disfrutando el inicio de la estación juntos en la sala de la Madriguera. ¿Qué pasará?


**Título: **Stop. Rewind. Play.

**Personajes:** Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

**Punto de vista:** Punto de vista de Harry, tercera persona.

**Géneros:** Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación:** B (PG-13)

**STOP.REWIND.PLAY.**

**Por: **Anna Guevara

**Disclaimer: **Derechos de autor de Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece más que el argumento. Solo escribo esto por diversión, no existen fines de lucro.

**Notas del autor: **_Esta historia vino a mí de repente. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola. No estaba muy segura del título, esta historia fue originalmente escrita en inglés, y dejé su título original, porque en español no suena muy bien¿O si?_

_¡Espero que les guste¡Lean y dejen comentarios o críticas¡Disfrútenla!_

_Verdaderamente._ No había ninguna duda.

Las pequeñas gotas de rocío en las flores y plantas brillaban traviesamente con el sol naciente. Los pequeños pájaros cantaban alegremente en sus nidos esperando a que sus madres los alimentaran con un gran gusano. Los conejos iban lentamente saliendo de sus madrigueras probando el ahora completamente verde pasto. Mariposas de mil colores volaban sobre los campos de margaritas florecientes. Las abejas trabajaban incansablemente, volando de flor en flor recogiendo la miel y volando de vuelta a su panal. Al final del camino, en el pueblo cercano, las alegres voces y divertidas risas de los niños eran escuchadas; los niños jugaban y corrían en sus jardines mientras sus madres los llamaban a almorzar. Los paseantes se saludaban felizmente mientras realizaban sus compras, cortaban el pasto de sus jardines o solo disfrutaban del cálido sol de aquella mañana de domingo. El cielo estaba pintado en un azul profundo e intenso; no había ninguna nube en el cielo claro. El brillo del sol hacía que el agua del lago destellara mientras las olas se movían tranquilamente. La brisa ligera hacía que las hojas de los árboles bailaran juguetonamente; en el bosque no existía nada más que paz y tranquilidad. El sol naciente se llevó toda la oscuridad, toda la frialdad; para dar la bienvenida a la nueva estación; el final del invierno, el comienzo de la primavera. El comienzo de la estación parecía estar celebrando.

Ciertamente. Sin duda alguna. _Se había acabado completamente._

Era difícil creer que se había acabado completamente, pero así era; se había _acabado, _verdadera, total, absoluta y completamente. Cierto, aún había cosas que necesitaban ser atendidas, pero nada podía ser peor que lo que él había hecho; que lo _ellos_ habían hecho. Él estaba seguro de que sin ellos no podría haberlo hecho. Estaba eternamente agradecido hacia ellos, los mejores amigos – No, tacha eso. Familia, Sí, ellos eran _s__u _familia. – que alguien puede pedir. Estaba feliz que ellos fueran tan testarudos como él y nunca se fueron de su lado. Nunca lo abandonaron. De verdad estaba muy feliz.

El brillo del sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas de aquella casa – No, tacha eso. Hogar. Su amado hogar. Sí, era _su_ hogar. – Ahora que todo había acabado, estaban empezando a vivir como deberían haberlo hecho. Como los jóvenes que eran.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso, y dos semanas desde que Harry despertó de su coma. Después de casi un año de investigación, búsqueda y destrucción de los Horcruxes, estaban celebrando el Año Nuevo (La Sra. Weasley había insistido que no deberían olvidar los momentos felices que podían disfrutan juntos.) Harry no estaba muy contento con la idea; de hecho, estaba planeando en irse de Grimauld Place (dónde se estaban quedando para estar lejos de los Mortífagos) para protegerlos en caso de que Voldemort decidiera atacar. Pero, como si él fuera un adivino, Voldemort lo había encontrado y decidió atacarlo esa misma noche. Fue una eterna y agotadora batalla. Nadie estaba completamente seguro de cuando había empezado o de cuando terminaría. Vieron muchas personas amadas morir, pero no tuvieron tiempo de ir y llevarse sus cuerpos a un lugar seguro; tenían que luchar. Era casi media noche cuando Voldemort volteó hacia Ginny para torturarla con la maldición _Cruciatus_, pero Harry, con toda su energía y amor por ella (y por la gente que Voldemort le había arrebatado), lo destruyó. Voldemort había sido destruido completamente a media noche, como si el Año Nuevo anunciara un nuevo comienzo. Toda la energía y poder utilizados lo hicieron caer en coma. Los Sanadores en San Mungo aseguraron que despertaría, pero todos se sentían impotentes y sin esperanza. Especialmente Ginny, quien nunca dejó su habitación; su familia le decía que se enfermaría pero ella nunca se movió.

Ahora que estaba completamente recuperado, se encontraba con Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la sala de la Madriguera, disfrutando de la mañana del domingo, celebrando el comienzo de la primavera. Ron estaba sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo; estaba jugando ajedrez con Harry, aunque Harry no ponía mucha atención al juego; estaba jugando solo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el cabello de Ginny quien estaba acostada en el sofá con su espalda contra el pecho de él mientras leía una revista. Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca; estaba leyendo _'Hogwarts A Través de los Tiempos'_ por millonésima vez mientras acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de Crookshanks.

"¡Jaque Mate!" exclamó Ron triunfalmente. "En serio amigo, has vencido a Voldemort pero aún no puedes vencerme en el ajedrez" dijo burlonamente poniendo las piezas de nuevo en su lugar. "¿Quieres jugar otra vez?" preguntó alegremente como si fuera un niño de ocho años que le pide a su papá que juegue con él.

"No, gracias" contestó Harry sonriendo "Creo que has demostrado que no tengo oportunidad contra ti" dijo acomodándose en el sofá para estar acostado con Ginny a su lado.

"Oh, bueno" dijo Ron sonando un poco decepcionado. "¿Tu quieres jugar, Ginny?" preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"No, gracias Ron" contestó ella poniendo la revista a un lado. "Estoy muy cómoda aquí" dijo acomodándose más cerca de Harry y abrazándolo. Harry, sonriendo, besó la corona de su cabeza; Ginny volteó a verlo y lo besó en los labios. Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"¡Vayan a un hotel!" parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho porque pronto añadió "No, no vayan a un hotel, más vale que se queden justo aquí¡Dónde puedo vigilarlos!" les advirtió mientras ellos reían. Ron volteó hacia Hermione ignorándolos, "¿Hermione?" preguntó.

"¿Si?" ella preguntó volteando a verlo.

"¿Qui-…Oh, no importa, seguro no querrás jugar conmigo" dijo derrotado.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco regresando a su libro, estaba molesta de que Ron hubiera interrumpido su lectura.

"¿Por qué estás leyendo ese libro¡Debes saberlo de memoria!" exclamó él poniendo a un lado las piezas del ajedrez.

"¡Me gusta este libro, Ronald! Deberías leerlo algún día, es fascinante las cosas que puedes descubrir cada vez que lo lees" contestó Hermione con un tono que no daba lugar a duda alguna.

"¡Cómo sea!" dijo Ron poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Voy por un vaso de jugo de calabaza, tengo mucha sed, hace calor aquí" dijo poniéndose de pie. "¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?" preguntó mirando a Harry y Ginny y después a Hermione. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. Harry ya ha saciado mi sed" dijo Ginny para el deleite de Harry; ella alcanzó el cuello de Harry y lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo.

"¡Ugh!" Ron hizo de nuevo una mueca de desagrado e hizo como si fuera a dejar la habitación "¡Nada de cosas raras, Potter!" añadió antes de entrar en la cocina.

"¡Francamente!" dijo Hermione con desaprobación sacudiendo su cabeza y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Me matará uno de estos días y será tú culpa" dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Ay, no lo hará" contestó Ginny despreocupada "En cualquier caso, quiero verlo intentarlo" dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

"Eres perversa¿sabías?" dijo él haciendo una mueca.

"Señor Potter, más vale que se comporte" dijo la pelirroja pretendiendo estar advirtiéndolo.

"¿O si no que, señorita Weasley?" preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo pícaramente.

"Te acusaré con todos mis hermanos...Estoy segura que encontrarán interesante las cosas que le has hecho a su pequeña e inocente hermana" contestó ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Las cosas que _yo_ he hecho?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Ha¡Discúlpame, pero fuiste _tu_ quien prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la casa y me llevó a ese cobertizo!" exclamó indignado.

"Ellos no lo verán así" contestó ella sonriendo descaradamente.

"Eres _demasiado_ perversa" dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto?" dijo suspirando dramáticamente.

"Tengo una muy buena idea…" empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Ah!...Eso es… ¡Injusto!... ¡DETÉNTE!" dijo Ginny intentando respirar. Harry se puso arriba de ella y la atrapó contra el sofá.

"¡Te tengo!" dijo triunfalmente.

"¡Francamente¿No puede alguien tener algo de paz para leer un libro?" preguntó Hermione pretendiendo estar enojada pero con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en su cara. "¡Vayan a un hotel!" añadió antes de regresar a su libro.

"¡Hermione¡Ayúdame!" chilló Ginny.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya; ¿Mira quién esta pidiendo ayuda¡La Señorita Te-acusaré-con-todos-mis-hermanos!" dijo Harry soltándola.

"¡Pues no es justo¡Tú siempre ganas en las cosquillas¡Sabes que soy sensible a las cosquillas!" dijo como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

"¡Aww¡La pequeña Gin está molesta!" dijo besando la punta de su nariz. Ella arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua.

"Compórtate pequeña Gin, no saques tu lengua o no responderé por lo que pueda hacer" le advirtió.

"¡Uuuh¡El Señor Potter se está poniendo rudo¡¿Y ahora qué voy hacer?!" exclamó dramáticamente y Harry se agachó para besarla apasionadamente.

"¡De verdad, chicos¡Estaba hablando en serio cuándo les dije que se fueran a un hotel!" les dijo Hermione pero ellos no se separaron, "Chicos, saben que estoy de acuerdo con su relación, pero…"

Harry no supo que había dicho, estaba perdido. Ginny alcanzó el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella; él profundizó el besó moviendo su cabeza ligeramente. Harry rozó su lengua contra sus labios rogando permiso para entrar. Ella admitió su lengua mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Harry se sentía sin aire, Ginny siempre lo hacía sentirse así. De verdad que era afortunado de tenerla. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba. Ella siempre parecía saber que era lo que él necesitaba, como se sentía, quién era…aunque en este momento no estaba seguro de quién era, o dónde estaba.

"¡Chicos!" Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione distante. "¡Voy a llamar a Ron!" los amenazó, pero Harry estaba seguro de que ella no lo haría. "¡RON!" Está bien, estaba equivocado.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente. Ginny gimió molesta y se sentó mientras arreglaba su cabello.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Ron entró a la sala rápidamente, varita en mano.

Harry miró a Hermione implorándole con la mirada.

"¿Y¿Dónde esta el fuego?" demandó Ron mirando a Hermione.

"Um…bueno…ah…obviamente no hay fuego" Hermione consiguió contestar.

"¿Entonces por qué gritaste?" preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

"Um, bueno, yo m-me preguntaba po-porque tardabas ta-tanto" respondió ella sin convicción.

"Hermione, estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el almuerzo" Ron explicó lentamente como si Hermione tuviera solo cinco años. Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina murmurando apenas audiblemente. "¡Está loca!"

"Gracias, Herms" Harry suspiró aliviado. Hermione se volteó hacia el y le hizo una mueca.

"¡¿Gracias¡Me debes una!" exclamó con enfado. "Y hazme un favor… ¡Es _Hermione_!" dijo gritando mientras se desplomaba en la butaca. "¡Me hiciste ver como una tonta!" bufó.

"¡No te quejes, Hermione!" dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry y obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y ella se recargó en él mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. "Después de todo, fue tu culpa" le aseguró.

"Pues tenía que hacer algo¡Solo Merlín sabe que hubieran hecho si nos los detenía!" reprochó Hermione indignada. "¡Francamente, ustedes siempre se dejan llevar!"

"¡Por favor, Hermione!" dijo Ginny claramente divertida "No es como si fuéramos hacer algo más que besarnos¡Estamos en la sala de la casa de mis padres, por amor de Dios!" dijo riendo.

"Sí, cómo sea…" murmuró Hermione cruzando sus brazos.

Harry abrazó a Ginny más fuerte y volteó para besarle la cien.

"Te amo" susurró sonriéndole tiernamente y se agachó para besarla suavemente.

"Yo también te amo" susurró ella brillando de alegría.

Harry descansó su cabeza en la de ella y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que ella parecía siempre tener en él cuando estaban así de cerca. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando escucho a Ron entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

"Hermione…" dijo Ron claramente irritado. Harry abrió sus ojos para ver que era lo que estaba mal. Notó que Crookshanks había dejado el regazo de Hermione y ahora estaba enroscado en el cojín de Ron. Harry gruño temiendo la pelea que se avecinaba.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione secamente.

"¿No notas algo malo aquí?" preguntó Ron poniendo la bandeja que llevaba en la mesa. Ella miró toda la habitación.

"Quitando el hecho de que me has interrumpido otra vez; no, no veo nada malo aquí" contestó ella atrevidamente.

"Ciertamente tienes que mirar de nuevo porque ¡¿Cómo no pudiste haber notado _eso_?!" dijo él señalando su cojín, ahora ocupado por Crookshanks. Hermione volteó hacia dónde el señalaba y después volteó hacia él; se encogió de hombros claramente no notando lo que estaba mal.

"¿Qué¿No veo nada malo?" dijo impasiblemente. Ron bufó ofendido.

"¡Ahí!" gritó él "¡Yo estaba sentado ahí y ahora tu maldito gato está ahí!" exclamó enfadado.

"En primer lugar" soltó ella poniéndose de pie. "¡Su nombre es _Crookshanks_! En segundo lugar" dijo avanzando hacia él. "¡Hay mucho espacio aquí! En lo que a mí respecta¡Te puedes sentar en el piso!" sus mejillas comenzaban a pintarse de rojo por la agitación.

"¡No quiero sentarme en el piso¡Quiero ese cojín!" dijo el avanzando hacia ella.

"¡Ah, lo siento mucho Su Alteza¡No sabía que ese era su cojín especial!" contestó ella pretendiendo estar apenada.

"Solo quiero tu maldito gato fuera de mi cojín" dijo el lentamente tratando de mantener la calma.

"Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí" Harry susurró al oído de Ginny.

"¡Ay, no¡Quiero saber cómo termina toso esto!" respondió ella moviendo su mano para callarlo.

Claramente ella estaba disfrutando la escena, mientras Harry deseaba estar en otro lugar; se estaba cansando de sus peleas. Harry estaba seguro de que sus amigos habían arreglado sus diferencias al término de su sexto año pero obviamente no lo habían hecho pues las peleas nunca cesaron.

Harry sonrió al notar la divertida cara de Ginny, ella volteaba su cabeza entre Ron y Hermione como si fuera un partido de tenis.

"Quiero. Tu. Maldito. Gato. Fuera. De. ¡MI COJÍN!" gritó Ron avanzando aún más hacia Hermione. Ella ni parpadeo.

"¿O si no qué?" retó ella moviéndose más cerca. Solo unos centímetros los separaban, pero la cercanía parecía no afectarles.

"¡Si no quitas ese monstruo de mi cojín, lo patearé fuera de la casa!" gritó Ron.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" siseó ella.

"¡Si no lo quitas lo haré!" siseó él.

"¡No lo quitaré!" dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Si no lo quitas, te voy a…"

"¿Qué¿Me vas lanzar un maleficio?" preguntó ella impasiblemente.

"¡Pues talvez lo haga!" gritó él, su cara y orejas estaban rojas del enojo. "O talvez debería olvidarme esta tontería ¡Y decirte que me muero por ti!" explotó él, ignorando completamente la cara perpleja de Harry y la expresión sorprendida de Ginny. Los ojos sorprendidos de Harry se hicieron más grandes al notar que Hermione no se había movido ante aquella confesión, seguía en la misma posición con la misma desafiante expresión.

"Talvez deba avisarte que no eres el único que se muere por alguien ¡Porque yo también me muero por ti!" gritó ella. Ginny cubrió su boca sorprendida mientras que Harry miraba a Hermione con la boca abierta, aunque Hermione no notó nada de eso.

"¡Talvez debería terminar todo esto y pedirte que te cases conmigo!" gritó Ron. Harry no estaba seguro si todo esto era real; _¿Ron acaba de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione?_

"¡¿Ah, Si¡Talvez deba decirte que sí acepto!" lo desafió Hermione.

"¡Pues, talvez debería darte este anillo que compré para ti!" dijo él alcanzando su bolsillo. Ron le enseño una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Ella se la arrebató sin dudarlo, la abrió y sacó el anillo. Era un hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante que brillaba juguetonamente con la luz del sol. Ella dejo caer la caja mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo.

"¡Y talvez estoy aceptando el anillo que compraste para mi!" dijo levantando la mirada para verlo justo a los ojos. Harry estaba seguro que todos esos meses que había pasado en coma le había hecho daño a su cerebro porque esto ciertamente no podía estar pasando. _¿O sí?_ Harry estaba completamente pasmado.

"¡Y talvez voy avanzar para quitar el espacio entre nosotros y besarte!" dijo él atrevidamente abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" lo retó ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ron se agachó rápidamente y la besó apasionadamente. Harry los miró con la boca abierta mientras Ginny reía felizmente. Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse, ella le sonrió y Harry, comprendiendo que la escena frente a él era real, que no estaba soñando, sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que esto pasaría hoy?" consiguió decir mientras se recargaba en el sofá.

"¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!" concordó Ginny recargándose sin dejar de sonreír.

Siguieron sentados ahí lo que pareció una eternidad y Ron y Hermione seguían besándose – No, tacha eso, estaban sacándose el alma mutuamente. – Cuando Hermione comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Ron, Harry tuvo que mira hacia otro lado, encontrando más interesante las pequeñas motas de polvo que bailaban con el sol.

"¡Mortífago!" gritó Ginny sorprendiéndolos a todos. Ron y Hermione se separaron súbitamente. Estaban tratando con dificultad de recuperar el aliento, y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

"¡¿Qu--Dónde?!" dijeron los dos sacando sus varitas y apuntando a todos lados buscando al _'Mortífago'_.

"¡De veras¡Fue la única manera que encontré para separarlos!" reprochó Ginny sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡No vuelvas hacerlo de nuevo!" espetó Ron "¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

"¡Sí, cómo sea!" respondió ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Hermione, notó Harry, no podía sostener la mirada ni a él ni a Ginny, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho también porque cuando volteó hacia Hermione sus orejas se pintaron de rojo, aún más que antes, si eso era posible.

Ginny se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo alegremente abrazando primero a una pasmada Hermione y después a un aturdido Ron.

Harry se puso de pie y siguió a su novia. Alcanzó el hombro de Ron y, sonriéndole, le dio una amistosa palmada.

"¡Ya era hora, amigo!" le dijo apretando su hombro amistosamente.

"Si, eso creo…" susurró Ron sin creer completamente lo que había hecho. "Entonces¿Nos vamos a casar?" preguntó tontamente volteado hacia Hermione. Ella lo miro aún pasmada.

"Creo que sí" consiguió contestar.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Ron recargándose en la pared y pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos" dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny. "Tienen _mucho_ que discutir" dijo a Hermione brillando de alegría, ésta solo le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió.

Harry dejó la habitación junto con Ginny. Salieron al jardín, Harry pensó que sería una buena idea ir bajo su árbol favorito, el que estaba junto al lago, y reanudar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Hermione los interrumpiera.

"Harry" aventuró Ginny entrelazando sus dedos con los de él "Estaba pensando…"

"¿Sí?" preguntó él apretando su mano afectuosamente.

"Estaba pensando que cierta personita debería pedirle a cierta novia suya matrimonio…Estoy _segura_ de que esa cierta novia suya aceptará encantada" dijo ella astutamente. Él la observó no entendiendo lo que había dicho. Ginny lo miró fijamente moviendo sus labios coquetamente y Harry se dio cuenta, cómo balde de agua fría. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir algo, ella comenzó a correr riendo alegremente.

"¡Ginny, espera!" gritó Harry corriendo tras ella.

**.FIN.**


End file.
